


A Bit too Close for Comfort

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Death, Demon!Anti, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, bar au, car crash, death angel!Anti, human!mark, manti - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Anti is at the bar again, and Marks apprehensive after what happened last time..Third part of ‘poor lights and conversations,’ the part before this is linked in the AN





	A Bit too Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Part before this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956867

“Marky moo got a smooch,” Felix teased, “its about time for your abstinence to end.”

 

Mark tossed an ice cube over at him, before starting to make yet another complicated drink. A group of what Mark had to guess was werewolves had come to have some drinks ‘before’ a bachelorette party. They had all ordered odd things, some of which Mark even had to check the book to make sure he got them right. 

 

“You do know he’s been here for a half hour, right?” Felix put yet another drink on the tray.

 

Mark sighed, nodding, “I feel embarrassed and I’m avoiding the issue.”

 

“Boo who to you then, because he’s coming over.” Felix snapped the towel, and Mark heard the seat in front of him get pulled out and sat down in. He looked up and gave Anti a timid smile, “H-Hi-“

 

Felix grabbed the tray, “I’ll take care of them,” and made a quick exit. Mark shakily grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass, putting them in front of Anti. Anti gave a nod and took the bottle, “Don’t need that.”

 

“A-Actually you’re supposed to drink out of the glass.. even if you want to drink the whole bottle. It’s just unsanitary to do it that way.. not that the bars unclean! Felix and I spend quite a bit of time cleaning it, it’s just that-“ Mark paused when Anti raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t surprised when a drink was poured and slid over to him, “You’re high strung.”

 

“And you aren’t? You’re a death angel, your job is to literally take the life away from people. Th-“ Mark flinched when the bottle was slammed down on the counter.

 

“I’m well aware of what my job entails, human.” Anti glared. Mark had clearly struck a cord.

 

Mark shrunk into himself. He felt like he had just majorly fucked up... Felix slowly slipped back over, clearing his throat, “Excuse me, would you mind quieting down a little?”

 

Felix had tried a polite tone. That’s when Mark realized that everyone was staring at them. He blushed, his eyes reverting to the floor.

 

“Not a problem.” Anti answered easily, taking a long drink. The previously quarter full bottle was empty. “How about you go grab another bottle of whiskey and one of tequila from the store room?,” Felix mumbled.

 

Mark nodded, scurrying off.

 

~ 

 

A few days later Anti was back, and easily waved over Mark. Mark hesitated a little... but soon enough came over with the usual. Anti watched him.

 

“Not that today.” Anti mumbled. 

 

Mark quickly nodded, “What would you like then?”

 

Anti let out a almost bored sigh, before showing a smile... with large fangs, “Surprise me.”

 

Mark gulped... he stared for a second too long, before quickly scurrying the other way. Mark looked at the bar, “He wants me to surprise him.”

 

Felix blinked, before chuckling, “Surprise him then. Private room in the backs still there as well.”

 

Mark quickly whacked him with a towel, before looking at a couple things. Soon enough he settled on a drink that if done right was a toxic green color.

 

When Mark came back over, Anti looked at it, “Interesting,” before taking the glass, and chugging the whole thing down. 

 

Mark blinked, “You really shouldn’t drink those so fast due to the alcoholic content in th-“

 

“Do you live close?”

 

Mark blinked, before blushing, “Well.. Uhm- yes.. why do you ask?”

 

“Do you want me to come over?” Anti easily asked. Marks blush probably got significantly brighter, and he started babbling.

 

Anti listened to him for a couple minutes before interrupting, “Maybe another time then.” 

 

Mark was still trying to find his words as he saw Anti walk out of the door.

 

~

 

Mark huffed as he left work- he could see his breath in the air. He walked just out of the alley, looking at what was in front of him.

 

It was tragic... it was almost like Mark was watching in slow motion. He stepped out on the sidewalk, only to see a car swerve. 

 

The car easily came towards the next one, and the other car was pushed. Mark didn’t even have time to blink, before he was taken out of the way. He felt warmth around him, but the cold still stayed as his eyes watched. It didn’t matter if the cold was nipping at his bones... if his nose had turned pink... he was frozen. 

 

Only for the two to crash together. Their fronts combined and molded into each other. The cars finally stopped in the sidewalk, both looking overly wrecked.

 

It seemed as if things were perfectly frozen in time for those two cars... only everyone else was moving around them. He still had a warm weight on top of him, “You should go ahead home.”

 

Mark blinked as he heard the voice, “I will...”

 

“But you aren’t.” Anti spoke in a knowing tone. Something felt as if it was being left to hang in the air. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

Mark blinked his shock away, only to see Anti right on top of him. He was sure his cheeks were already pink from the cold, but suddenly he was starting to warm up. Anti stood, gently pulling him up, “Are you gonna go home now?”

 

Mark looked at Anti for a moment, before back at the cars.... he could have gotten hit. In fact, he probably would have gotten hit by hard metal, and go right into them. Anti seemed to huff, before placing string on Mark in order to keep a track of him going home, “I have business to attend to. You can either leave now, or turn around.”

 

Mark swallowed... he still didn’t feel okay. He decided on turning around... and throwing up in a garbage can. 

 

Anti simply sighed, before going over to the cars... both were already gone. Reaping souls could be a ugly and peaceful sight at the same time. He manifested his scythe, before piercing a nick in the first one’s chest. 

 

A white whisp that couldn’t be described as smoke floated up and away. It’s long spandrels leaving residue as it left into the sky...

 

The next one wasn’t quite so pretty. Mark looked back just in time to see the dark cloud of smoke puff out- it circled around, as if it couldn’t find a way. Anti seemed to sigh, before whacking it up with his scythe.

 

His scythe disappeared as he turned around. He shook his head at Mark. “Stupid human-“

 

Anti grabbed his arm, and started walking away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ sorry if it was a little more choppy than normal- please tell me what you liked about this fix down in the comments and if you’d like me to continue! Have a wonderful day c:


End file.
